general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Easton
| hometown = | spouse = Ginevra Arabia (2004-present) | children = Lilah Bell Easton (b.2011) Jack Boru Easton (b.2013) | series1 = General Hospital | character1 = John McBain Caleb Morley Silas Clay Hamilton Finn | years1 = 2012-13 (John) 2013 (Caleb) 2013-15 (Silas) 2016-present (Hamilton) | series2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = Port Charles | character3 = Caleb Morley | years3 = 2001, 2002-03 | series4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }} Michael Easton is an American actor, poet, author and photographer. He is best known for his work on soap opera's with characters like Det. John McBain (on One Life to Live and General Hospital) and Caleb Morley (on Port Charles and GH). He portrayed Stephen Clay/Caleb Morley's brother, Dr. Silas Clay on General Hospital from May 13, 2013 to August 31, 2015 and is now portraying Dr. Hamilton Finn since March 21, 2016, Career He is most known for portraying Caleb Morley on Port Charles from later General Hospital and John McBain on and General Hospital. He portrayed Caleb Morley from May 11 2001 to December 3 2001 and October 25 2002 to October 3 2003. After Port Charles ended, Easton went on to portray Det. John McBain on One Life to Live from October 1 2003 to the network series finale of the show on January 13, 2012. He would then transfer his OLTL character to General Hospital with fellow OLTL actors Roger Howarth and Kristen Alderson from March 13, 2012 to March 20, 2013. During his time on GH, his storyline intertwined with fellow PC ''actress Kelly Monaco, who played his love interest on ''PC. For a short time, his transferred OLTL character sparked a romance with Kelly Monaco's GH ''character. In early 2013 their PC storyline crossed again when his ''Port Charles ''character appeared in a brief arc on GH. Due to legal issues, Easton was sidelined for briefly until his return to PC as his former character's brother, Dr. Silas Clay from May 13, 2013 to August 31, 2015. He is now portraying Dr. Hamilton Finn from March 21, 2016-present. He also appearred on NBC's ''Days of our Lives from 1991-1992. Easton has made appearances on television shows such as Ally McBeal and The Practice. He had a recurring role on the science fiction television series Mutant X. He played the dual lead role in the 1996 thriller series Two, as well as starring roles in the sci-fi series VR.5 and Total Recall 2070. A collection of Easton's poetry was published under the title Eighteen Straight Whiskeys. He is the author of the Soul Stealer series of graphic novels, drawn by Christopher Shy, as well as several currently unproduced screenplays. He collaborated with author Peter Straub on the graphic novel The Green Woman, which featured art by John Bolton and was published by Vertigo Comics in 2010. Easton and Straub met and became friends after the latter. Straub, a fan of daytime soap operas, visited the set of One Life to Live. Personal Life Easton married model Ginevra Arabia in 2004. On April 15, 2011, Ginevra gave birth to their first child, a daughter named Lilah Bell. On September 7, 2013, she gave birth to their second child, a son named Jack Boru. Official sites *Official site *Facebook Category:Actors and actresses Category:Actors/actresses who portrayed multiple characters Category:Current GH actors/actresses